The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbascum, botanically known as Verbascum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flower of Scotland’.
The new Verbascum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Verbascum hybrida, not patented.
The new Verbascum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Gretna Green, Scotland in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbascum by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Dievers, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbascum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.